Shadows Voyage
by Acky002
Summary: Having put hidden on the earth for generations the Shadows are a race of beings Far greater than anything we have ever known. My name is Jake Hunter and this is my story. A story of Love. A story of Suffering. And a lesson. On why revenge is best served ice cold.


_**By **_

_**Thomas Ackerman**_

Prologue: The Most Successful Predators

When I say alien what do you think of? Do you think a four-eyed, oily, green-skinned monster? Do you think of Star Trek or Star Wars? Do you think that we do not exist? If I asked what would we be like, would you say a creature without emotion? A creature bent on destroying the world? Something without any regard to life? You could be forgiven for thinking so, but in truth some of us are just like you. No, we do not look like a large plastic "Thing" from a bad 1960's film. Nor do we suck out peoples brains with straws. In reality we are all around you. The majority are peaceful. The druids are one such species. Their love of music and their angelic voice are renowned across the galaxies. But there are some, who are cold-hearted assassins, feared by every organism in existence. They hunt their pray for millions of your miles. They wait until they are too tired to run any more, then mercilessly rip them limb from limb. But compared to my kind and a few others, those assassins are but a tiny pest. We are like your vampires, only much, much, worse. Unlike vampires, with their pale skin cold hands and ridiculous fangs, we're like you in every way. We talk like you, walk like you, dress like you, look like you. We even have emotions. We can laugh, we can cry, fall in love, crave revenge, feel sympathy, and long to help. We are like you more than you can imagine. We are Shadows and, although no two Shadows are ever the same, we are all equally as deadly. This is my story. My story on how a 130yr old Shadow like me, entered into an American School and ripped apart the Shadow rule book. This is a story about how one Shadow and four humans made a friendship that would take them to the edges of hell and back. It would go down in history as the union between Shadows and human-kind. It's about how one Shadow learnt to love, and one human learnt to trust.

My name is Jake Hunter, I'm a 17 year-old school boy or that is what you might think. I am a Shadow. I guess the closest thing you have to shadows would be vampires. We can live for millennia, but we never look any older. We Shadows can blend in perfectly with you. I have a family, like yours and I have powers like any other Shadow. Designed to be the universe's greatest predator, you can't fight us. How could you? We're three times faster than a cheater, stronger than any adult bear; we can hear your blood flowing through your veins. Our sense of smell is as powerful as a shark. In many ways you can't run… and you can't hide. My kind is the coldest predator the universe has ever seen. A pack of Shadows can drain a small planet dry in a matter of days. We're born in blood. We live in blood. And we die in blood.

All Shadows are born, just like you humans. We have one mother and one father. But unlike you humans, all of us are born with one unique power as well as a little bit of our parents. My Mum can manipulate fire. She can make the wettest things burst into flame just by looking at it. Dad can manipulate water and make it do all kinds of crazy things. In all fairness I am more on my mums side than dad so I'm quite good with fire, changing its colour, making it flicker in the palm of my hand, but my main power is the ability to morph. Normally I stick to animals, easy to control and most like Shadows on this planet, which is rather cool if I'm honest, but the powers are different throughout my whole family. My sister, Kelsey, has a bit of dad in her, so she can manipulate water. But she has the ability to read anyone's mind and manipulate it in any which way, which is rather annoying when trying to lie to her.

There are two types of shadow. There are the "vegetarians" of us and then there are the fully fledged blood sucking death machines of the Supreme Shadow's Army. When war broke out between shadows and the Elikai, it was my father who told us to go to earth. Who are the Elikai? They are fowl and evil beasts. Truly void of emotion, with no soul and a dominating belief that anything other than Elikai are inferior to themselves. With the power or the It was my father who decided that our family would work in harmony with humans instead of against them. He was also the one who changed us into the "vegetarians" of the Shadow realm. But we still need blood in order to survive though like any other Shadow, but luckily my family hold links to the hospital, so we are able to get our blood supply from there. We rarely go out hunting for blood but when we do we only drink the blood of animals.

Chapter 1: A New life

We used to live in jolly old England. It was nice in Wilshire, rolling hills, bouncing snow white lambs running everywhere. The rain was terrible though. It was always raining. The English had some pretty girls though so I enjoyed school quite a bit. But then they came. And we had to leave. They were rogue Shadows. Luckily they only drained half of our village dry before we caught and killed them. But the escapade had threatened to expose who and what we were.

We decided it was best to move abroad, somewhere nice, somewhere with a large city and a forest. Santa Cruz was perfect, about 100Km south of San Francisco it wasn't Hollywood but it was a nice neighbourhood. A little dull at times but has plenty of wildlife so it is ok. I had only just moved to America from England and was trying to adjust to the 5 hour time difference. Being a Shadow, I wasn't tired. Strangely I was looking forward to starting a new school. A new school meant a new beginning and a new begging meant new friends. I knew I'd make friends quickly, after all I was a Shadow, and everything about me was designed to lure you in. Our looks, our eyes, our accent and even our smell. First day at the Academy de Cruz and I was dressed smartly, black jumper, black jeans with a silver belt, and a white leather jacket. My father was rather rich and believed in dressing to impress. Still I enjoyed watching the look on people's faces as I walked in. They all wanted to know who the new boy was who no body knew.

The first time that I walked into my new class I entered through the back door and leant up against the pale, sea green wall. A girl looked around and saw me; I flashed a sweet smile at her. She blushed and looked away. The teacher looked up from behind his laptop and scanned me, looking for any sign of my personality.

"Yes?" he enquired, looking at me sceptically. The whole room now turned unanimously. Turning around, all eyes firmly fixed on me

"I'm Jake" I said "Your new student?"

"Ah, Jake, Pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr Daniels. I will be your form tutor for your time her at the academe."

He held out a hand, I shook it. A firm grip was the sign of a true man but Mr Daniels was taking that a bit too seriously. Even being a shadow the man's crushing grip was painful.

"Nice to meet you sir" I said smiling, he showed me around pointing out potential 'mates', although most of what he said went right over my head. After he'd finished blabbering on I took a seat near the back where two girls and a boy were already sat. The first girl looked quite pretty, with long brown hair which flowed down her back. She had a pair of sapphire blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. The other girl was blonde with pale blue eyes. She kept on giggling then looked at me and gave a slight smile, I glanced back and smiled at them and they giggled again, the boy looked up.

"I'm James. James Mallard," he said nodding at me, but after a short pause he added, "No jokes 'cos I've probably heard hem all" I laughed,

"Jake, Jake Hunter."

"Not from around here are you" James observed "what are you Canadian?"

"Na I'm a Brit," I explained

"Oh cool what part" he asked, "my Dad used to live in England. But on the coast, near Portsmouth."

I nodded "yeah there are some good shops in Portsmouth. I only went there once. I lived up in Wilshire"

One of the girls looked puzzled, "What did you say your name was?"

"Hunter. Jake Hunter"

"What like the bike company?" asked the girl with the beautiful long brown hair

"Yes it is. My Dad is the company's founder" I said "that's my bike outside." I pointed out of the window to where a Hunter Lightening was resting in the morning sunshine. When my family came to Earth there was a new craze in town. You called it motorbikes or something, so my dad "bought" a bike company. It was going bust so it really didn't matter. After that Hunter motorbikes have been making millions. It's quite cool if I'm honest.

"That is totally cool." she asked her blue eyes sparkling "I'm Alesha by the way. Alesha Holmes and that's Sasha. Sasha Sato"

"Hi" I said bowing my head slightly "Nice to meat you I'm sure", they beamed back. Great start I thought.

For the next couple of weeks I tried to get used to the publicity of being the new kid. I was front page on the Academe's paper. It was quite amusing really. Everyone wanted to know who the (and I quote) "Mysterious Englishman" was. It was fun being known. The girls would look at me a bit too long and well it was slightly unnerving but hey. I'm a Shadow. It's the price you have to pay. My first lesson was biology. It has always fascinated me how you humans seem to want to know how you work and why. I decided that I liked biology. Over the next few days I tried to settle down as much as I could. I put my homework in on time and kept out of the way of the Principals office. It was good to get back to a normal Human life. The trouble started in the last few weeks of the school year. Actually it was the last day of it. My attitude towards clothing changed as I settled in. Unlike England schooling here had no uniforms. So in the end I settled for jeans, a Hollister t-shirt, and a pair of Nike running trainers as my uniform. The only real uniform was the basket ball uniform. It was a different sport to anything I had experienced in England. I was actually quite fond of Basketball, the speed the skill, the prowess. It was all good. I wasn't good enough for the team that didn't seem to bother me. But it seems that even in America you have bullies.

I was putting my stuff into my locker, when he came. He was a brute of a bloke. Chocolate brown hair shimmered and his cold emerald eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Everyone seemed to shy away from him and a thin, wicked smile played across the thug-like face. A long scar slithered its way from the corner of his mouth to his ear lobe, making half his face look like it was in a permanent smile. He seemed quite popular. Following him was a load of wimpy looking boys, strutting like turkeys after him, shoving any passer-by who wasn't quick enough to move out of their way in time.

"Oi, New-Boy!" growled scar-face "That's my friend's locker" I looked at it. It was completely empty, no way had it belonged to anyone else. I moved along to the next available locker.

"That's my other friend's locker" he growled again. He was obviously playing with me and I had no time for bullies. His gang sniggered.

"Then he better find a new one then, hadn't he?" I snapped. And the room fell silent.

"You dare defy me?" asked scar face, completely taken aback.

"Yeah I dare" I said

His eyes flashed with a burning rage.

"Boys," he said looking at his gang, "we better teach this runt some manners." The others in the group laughed then, without warning, a dark eyed thug lurched forward, trying to grab at me. I ducked and jabbed him in the stomach. Groaning the thug doubled over and lay on his side. Two came at me next. They grabbed my arms and pinned me down. I could feel the Shadow inside me welling up. I know this because my eyes turn crimson red. I shoved one way then the other. Both assailants crumpled. The biggest of the group came over to me and stared down at me. I quickly glance at the height of the ceiling, just enough room for me to do my final stunt. The guerrilla of a boy lifted a bolder of a fist and thrust it at me. I ducked and punched him in the face. He reeled back and I back flipped out the way, kicking him in the face. Like a fallen tree he collapsed to the floor. Unconscious. The group shrank back even further. All except scar face.

He stood there, looking at each of his fellow students lying, dazed, or unconscious on the floor. I looked about also and decided that this was not really keeping a low profile. But I really did hate bullies. Suddenly Scar-face attacked. He swung his left hand out at my head. I saw it and ducked. It flew over my head and smashed into the locker above mine, denting it slightly. He grunted and kicked out, landing a foot right to my stomach. I was surprised at the force of the blow. For someone like me having the wind knocked out of you is no small feet. I doubled over and took a knee to the face. Now that hurt. Scar-face reached down and pulled back on my hair, making me yelp.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it" he growled, spitting in my face, "Understood?"

I was too shocked to even speak. I'd been in so many fights in England, id never lost a single one, but something about this kid was different.

It seemed I was front page news again. The paper told on how the new kid beat up the unruly followers only to be felled by the Academe Giant. What I did seemed to win me a few popularity points, but my nose was still sore. I was sat at the back of the dining hall with James, Alesha and Sasha. They could talk about nothing but the fight, but I wasn't really listening. Just as the end bell went we were joined by another girl. She was stunning; about 5"8 with long legs and a slim waist. Her emerald green eyes that shone bright like gem stones and her jet black shimmered in the musty light of the hall. Alesha smiled at the new-comer, and it was all I could do to rip my eyes away.

"Hi guys sorry I didn't see you in registration I had the orthodontist. I tried to find you afterwards but I couldn't find you because of the fight" the new girl looked at me and her eyes winded, shelooked closer at me.

"Well, well, well. You the new boy?" she asked, at first I was taken aback but I soon recovered.

"Yep that's me" I was trying to act cool but it really wasn't working. She smiled and laughed

"I saw that fight you were in. No one's ever taken on McLeish and lived to tell the tail. Shame you got beat at the end," she said

"Err thanks" I said "I'm Jake by the way. Jake Hunter"

"Pleased to meet you Jake Hunter" she held out a soft delicate hand and I shock it, "I'm Shannon, Shannon Perry" I smiled and bowed my head playing posh

"The pleasures all mine."

Chapter 2: Accident

Days rolled into weeks and the weeks into months as soon it was coming up the end of the summer term. With the summer holidays fast approaching everyone was getting increasingly excited. Talk of summer plans filled every room. Even the teachers couldn't stop talking about it.

"So you guys got any plans to celebrate the start of 12 weeks of the summer holidays?" Alesha asked

"I'm going carting in Cambrian park. Any of you guys want to come? I can give two people a lift" said James

"Sure I can I only live a block away from you if I can have a lift?" Alesha asked.

"Can I grab a lift too please" piped up Sasha a little too quickly.

"Sure no problem, Jake you're coming to yeah? And you to Lea"

"Yeah I don't need a lift" Shannon said looking happy.

"Naa same, I just need to be shown where to go. I'm still the new kid remember" I said looking nervous.

"I'll show you" Shannon said smiling softly. Sasha and Alesha exchanged glances and burst into giggles. I didn't have to ask to work out what they were thinking.

After school I drove Shannon home on the bike, I always carried a spare helmet just in case Kelsey needed a lift home. I had received the pair of helmets from my father as a present for my 17th birthday as well as my bike and leathers. The helmets were fitted with a two way radio and I talked to Shannon all the way to her house. She told me stories about her life, but we soon reached her house and she got off my bike.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Jake." She said, her dazzling smile lighting up her face, "I will have to see if I can find my leathers" she said.

"Sure no problem" I said

I waited until she reached the front door then spun the bike around and wheeled off. In no time at all I was home and looking forward to tomorrow.

The night went quickly. I no it isn't right but I had to see Shannon again. It was about midnight when I rode over to the house. My power allowed me to transform into any animal I wanted so it was easy to break into the house. I became a spider and wove a web in the top corner of her room. There I stayed, watching over her. For a Shadow who can't sleep, watching those who can is almost relaxing. As the hours whirred by tomorrow came quickly. I had left the house at about 3 in the morning and now I was parked outside Shannon's house.

At about 9am I walked up to the front door and knocked three loud knocks. I was surprised when her Mum answered.

"Hello" she smiled "you must be Jake, Shannon's told us all about you"

"All good I hope" I said,

"Oh don't you worry" Mrs Perry said softly, "Please come inside"

I blushed and walked inside. Shannon's Mum was quite young maybe mid thirties she seemed nice and very friendly. I had a look around and couldn't help but notice hundreds of trophies. I stood gazing at them as Shannon walked in the room, looking stunning dressed in all her leathers. "Come on slow coach" I said smiling, I tossed her over the spare helmet.

"Careful you, I'd eat you for breakfast." she said

We then said goodbye to her parents and walked into the garage, she took of the cover to reveal a beautiful black and white Ducati.

"Come on you" She said smiling and slipping on her helmet

"Last one there is a wimp" she said.

"Oh you are so on" I said. In no time at all the roar of two super bikes bellowed down the street

We sped down the road and I found that I couldn't help but start to race Shannon. In England I had entered one of the English super bike leagues and had won. Maybe that was due to the whole Shadow thing so I probably had an unfair advantage, but oh well. All I knew was that I loved racing. I was racing Shannon down the open road, wind whipping at our leathers the shrill of engines in our ears. We chatted over the intercom as we rode. We decided to stop off at a small lake as we were making good progress

"You're really good" I started.

"You're not so shabby yourself" she said "I did a bit of research just for fun and I found out that you're _THE_ Jake Hunter. Why did you never mention that?"

"I don't like to boast" I said simply "you kept your past quiet, that collection of trophies was impressive"

"Yeah I was the West America's champion. But I've retired now. That's in the past

"Really?" I asked confused "How come?" Shannon stayed silent.

James, Alesha, and Sasha were waiting in the car park by the track for us. We came in the bikes rolled along, purring with sweetest sound ever. After we had made our greetings we ran off towards our carts.

"Jake, come with me" Shannon shouted.

She ran over to the desk. "Excuse me" she enquired. The guy at the front desk looked up

"Yes ma'am?" he answered

"My boyfriend and I both have bikes and I was wondering if we could use them here?"

"Yes ma'am. In fact we've a fun pay and race bike race in two months time if you'd like to enter"

"Thanks, we'll think about it," she said. As we walked away I gave her a look.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. She gave me a wink.

"You're cute enough to pass" she laughed and I blushed slightly. Those words kept riding round my head all day. Even during the race. But after a while they calmed down.

I wasn't thinking about the driving. I was letting my instinct take over. They were all expert drivers but Shannon and I were the best by far. Because of her amazing ability, Shannon took corners incredibly fast and close to the apex. I was having a tough time keeping up with her. My instincts were taking over. I was travelling almost flat out, letting the back step out all the time but never once did I lose control. But even still she kept on getting the better of me. It was almost infuriating. Shannon and I finished a few laps ahead of the others in the end.

Lea parked up her cart on the side of the road but I kept on going. I was a few hundred meters in front when my engine died. I trundled to a halt and got out. I stood by my cart and Shannon looked across at me and laughed. I smiled shaking my head. Suddenly I saw the cart behind began to slide. I started to run. The cart got closer and closer to Shannon. She turned around and her dark eyes widened in horror at the cart. Frozen in fear she stood there, unable to move. My retinas turned a charcoal black as I ran at full speed towards her. This was the sign that I was becoming a Shadow. I was there in the blink of an eye and scooped her up in my arms before leaping out of the way. The sliding cart smashed into the front of Shannon's. James ripped off his helmet, he looked scared.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I just lost control and the cart it span. Are you all ok? Oh my god!" then the panic overwhelmed him and he blacked out. Shannon looked up at me with her dark brown eyes, she looked shocked and scared. I was also scared to, had I just exposed who I was? No I can't have. My mind was a mess

"For God sakes someone call 911!"

I got up and ran to my bike, in a flash I had the engine roaring and in a burst of smoking rubber I had gone. As I road down the street my mind was still racing, had I exposed the true me? My family as well? No I can't have Shannon didn't see my eyes did she? I glanced in the mirror. As I did so my eyes dissolved back into the golden brown they normally were, I sighed. I wondered silently to myself relaxed and concentrating on driving, I drove out into the fast lane and opened up the taps on my Hunter and sped off into the distance leaving my thoughts, and my stomach, behind me.

I rounded into the drive and parked up. As I walked inside my Mum called out,

"How did your race go dear? Did you win?" she asked suddenly appearing at the door.

"I think so I wasn't really trying" I said. Dad walked in.

"Yeah sure. I doubt that" he said. I laughed. At that moment my mind wondered back to James and Shannon and I knew exactly what to do. Grabbing an old shadow recipe book, I started work.

As I walked in through the vast double doors of the Watsonville Community Hospital, I was hit by a wave of cool air. I smiled; it was a welcome break from the constant onslaught from the heat outside. To a Shadow, hospitals are like heaven. I found out where James had been taken, and walked off. I had a bottle in my hand. Dad had once given me a recipe for 'amnesia cocktail'. Dad had said when ever the time comes its incredibly useful. For once I was kind of glad that I hadn't binned it. The night before I cooked one up in secret and my plan was to give it to James. This would eradicate any memory of the crash making sure my secret was safe.

I took out the 'cocktail' as I walked into the room, Sasha looked up, and so I slipped the little vile back into my pocket.

Chapter 3: Surprises

"Jake" she said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same" I replied.

"I came to see if James was alright" she said looking back at the boy, lying motionless in the bed.

"And is he?" I asked

"Doctors say he's suffered from whiplash. The best thing he can do is rest" hanging beside the bed was a drip and I looked at it.

"What's the drip for?" I asked puzzled.

"Not his apparently, they'll take it away in a bit" James's hair fell out of place slightly and she gently brushed it back into place. Suddenly her reason for being here became clear.

"You like him don't you?" I said. She nodded slowly.

"But you don't know how he feels about you"

"No" she said, her head dropping slightly, she held his hand, before gently kissing his forehead. She turned around, a tear rolling down her cheek. I pulled her in for a hug and she held on tight.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he likes you" I said.

Of course I had no idea but it seemed the right thing to say at the time.

"You're just saying that? How would you know?" she said smiling sadly.

"I'm not sure how but I just know he does" I said returning her smile.

"Thank-you Jake," She said, "I've only known you a short time yet you've always been a good friend to me." I looked confused. I hadn't really done that much. Id sorted out a few problems for her before, even done some homework for her but nothing serious. I smiled

"Any time. You know where to find me" I said giving her a reassuring wink.

She laughed a turned to leave but stopped suddenly and looked at me "just one question" she quizzed

"Shoot" I said cheerily

"Do you like Shannon? I mean as more than a friend?"

I thought for a good few seconds. She was a really stunning girl. And I did kind of feel weird when I was around her. She made me feel safe. And then there was the crash. I wouldn't have saved anyone else for fear of exposing me. But Shannon was different. Do Shadows fall in love occasionally? I had no prior experience so I just guessed I did.

"It's that obvious?" I asked

"You'd be less subtle if you held a banner saying "I love Shannon" over your head!" she said. Laughing to herself she turned on her heal and left. I watched her go. James stirred and woke up. His head rolled towards me and he sat up.

"Jake?" he croaked.

"Yeah buddy it's me. How are you feeling?" I replied.

"Like I've been run over by a bus" he smiled. I laughed

"Still a joker I see. Mum gave me this for you. Nothing special, its just some of her Lemonade."

"Thanks man" he sat up straighter. Taking the silver vile he drank. "Wow your Mum's soda pop is amazing" he looked around and yawned. He picked up the card beside him. "Sasha's been here"

"Yeah she just left" his eye lids started to droop and he yawned again.

"I wish she was here now. I like her smile" he laughed sleepily "to be honest I like her quite a bit" with that his eyes lids shut and he fell asleep.

"I know you do mate. I know you do" I smiled, turned around and left, leaving my secret safe"

I walked out of the hospital. I needed to clear my head. To be alone. I wanted to-. My phone rang out. It was Mum. I answered it.

"There's someone here for you." She said.

"I'm on my way." I said. Jumping on my bike I rode off. Who was this person waiting for me at my own home? Who would want to talk to me? I sped off down the road, weaving in and out of traffic like a lunatic. I listened to the roar of the engine, the sound of the wind, the sound of the thrill. The wind tore at my leathers. My mind was running round and round. Endless questions pounded at my head. The house came into view and I slowed. Shannon's bike was in the porch and I knew what this was all about. Taking a deep breath I walked into the house.

Lea was sat on the sofa. The house was not something of dark place. It was light and airy, with windows replacing whole walls. The living room was huge, a plasma TV hung on the wall like an expensive painting. I padded up behind the sofa and looked at Dad. My father was not the most sympathetic of people but always seemed to know what to say. My mother however seemed to be nowhere in sight, same as Kelsey.

"Jake," said Shannon surprised to see me. I smiled and nodded

"You wanted to see me" I said blandly

"No, no, I wanted to thank you." Shannon's luscious voice hung in the air for a while before she continued, "I think that without you I might not be here right now."

"Oh no?" asked Dad "why's that?" Shannon looked puzzled but said nothing about it.

"There was an accident" she started, "when we went go-carting. James's cart lost control and would of ploughed right into me if Jake hadn't of pulled me out the way."

"Oh really?" asked Dad. He seemed genuinely interested. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next but I kept quiet. "Well it was a good job our young Jake was there when he was. Wasn't it?"

"Yes sir it was." Shannon looked Sheepish again, "Mr Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible I could talk to Jake, alone?" she asked. Dad smiled and got up. He bowed his head slightly and left

"As you wish" he breathed

I sat down next to Shannon on the sofa. She looked confused now I was close up, as if trying to work something out.

"How did you do it?" She asked, "You were miles away, how did you get to me that quick?"

"It's called adrenalin. Very common when people are put under life and death situations." I replied

"Then why did you run?"

"I was late to dinner" I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so" she said. She got up and made for the door.

"Well, nobody will believe you" I said, looking away

"I wasn't going to tell" she said. With that Shannon stormed out in a huff. Dad prowled in

"Everything ok?" he enquired

"Yeah Dad just fine"

"She's very pretty" he remarked

"Hadn't noticed" came the reply

"Sure" he said "and pigs can fly aeroplanes"

Chapter 4: The affair in the woods

After my episode with Shannon and James, I just wanted to be alone. It was about midday so I went home parked up my bike and headed into the woods. Being able to Morph I had a range of animals at my disposal. I had everything from a spider to an elephant. Naturally I have favourites. I enjoy flying as a Falcon for example, but my favourite by far, is a Tiger. They had the some abilities us Shadows can relate to. They're fast, agile, powerful and strong. Normally there are no Tigers in America. But I had no intention of being seen. I prowled around the woods with the sun beating down on my back. Ironically when I'm a Tiger I feel at best when I'm in the sun. This is quite weird, especially for a Shadow. This aside I was having a great time, startling rabbits and scaring all the wildlife. The tall trees stretched for miles into the sky. Huge columns of wood disappeared into a green sky, surrounding the picturesque landscape. I lay still a deathly quiet. Nothing moved. From my tail to my nose I was still. In front of me a vole looked out of a bush, peering through the ranks of leaves, its bright, darting, beady little eyes scanning the skies for any untold terrors that may be hiding in the endless void above. It ran for the cover of a burrow only to be plucked, mercilessly, from the earth by the deathly claws of a hawk. Silence

The wind wondered through the tree tops stirring them into a swaying dance. The rustling of reed-like skirts whispered through the branches. And as sometimes happens, the world stopped. Not a bird flew, nor did the wind whistle, nor the water run, or the reeds rustle. Nothing. It was as if the sands of time itself had stopped ticking away the seconds. Silence. I was miles from civilisation, I never expected to see anyone, let alone see anybody I knew. I was looking for rabbits. I crept around a bush and almost came face to face with the only person who I had wanted to see, Shannon.

She was sitting up against a tree looking out over Santa Cruz drawing it in a sketch book. The good thing about being a Tiger is that their silent killers. Leaving my rabbits, I padded noiselessly over towards her until I was about five meters away. I just lay there watching her beauty reminisce into her drawing. Her phone rang and she started talking into it. I was so close I could hear every word of the conversation. She put the phone on speaker and placed it beside her

"So how's James?" asked Lea

"I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday" even though it was through a phone I recognised it as Sasha immediately, "you'll never guessed who I saw yesterday though!"

"No, I probably won't" smiled Shannon, "enlighten me."

"Jake," said Sasha.

"Really?" asked Shannon, not buying Sasha's story

"Yeah and guess what?"

"What?"

"It's not just me who is in love"

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh honestly honey do I have to tell you or is it better if you find out yourself!" Sasha said

I smiled to myself. Good old Sasha. Let Shannon work it out.

"Oh that isn't fair" whined Lea

"Really? I see the way you look at him. You obviously like him"

"I guess" said slowly

"Yeah well he likes you too!" said Sasha.

"Sure…" Shannon said, sceptically

"Its true!" reassured Sasha. There was a rustling and I shrank back.

"Hmmmmm" Shannon smiled "Any way I should go. Got to go home and help out"

"Rather you than me honey" said Sasha.

"Ha ok then bye." Shannon cut the call and stood up. Someone came out of the woods and Shannon had to suppress a gasp. I saw who it was and stood up, teeth barred, ready to attack.

McLeish.

"Hello sweet heart" he said smiling wickedly. He stood there just looking at her smiling. His hand went into his pocket as he took a step towards Shannon.

"Harry you scared me" gasped Lea

"Now why would I want to do that?" Harry said taking a step forward. Shannon took a step back

"What can I do for you" asked Shannon trying to look calm and failing. She backed up more and her back hit the tree. She was now cornered; all hope of escaping had gone. Well that wasn't strictly true.

"Well for a start" he said calmly, "you can hand over that pretty little phone of yours"

"But its mine" Shannon said defiantly. She stood up and held her phone close to her chest.

"Well," he said wickedly, "its mine now" he took his had from his pocket. Shannon backed up against the tree. McLeish was brandishing a knife.

"Help me" said Shannon quietly. Her eyes darted from the knife to Harry to the knife again. She'd gone very pale. "HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she shouted. I had finally had enough. I got up, and rose out of the grass I was hiding in. I stared at Harry and growled showing him, my four huge, pearl white k-9 teeth glinting evilly. There was a strangled kind of scream but oddly it wasn't Shannon whom the sound came from. I stopped, Harry was frozen with fear. I took a step forward and roared. Loud enough so that I sounded frightening but quiet enough that no one but us would hear. Personally I sounded majestic, the deep, rumbling, growling sound, echoing all about the woods, sending birds flapping frantically into the pale blue sky. It was all too much for Shannon and she fainted. I dummied a jump at Harry who stumbled backwards and fell on his bum, which was all very amusing for me. He then scrambled to his feet and ran off full pelt down through the forest. I then went over to Shannon and sat down next to her.

Half an hour later Shannon's eyelids fluttered open, pushing on her elbows she sat up.

"Oh my head" she moaned "I must of hit a rock or something"

She looked left, then right and gasped. I was lying down next to her, looking up through my golden brown eyes. She jumped and scuttled back quickly, staring at me. She looked scared and tilted my head on one side and lay still. She was scared I could see that, so I just did nothing, letting her figure it out for herself. She calmed down after a bit her curiosity getting the better of her.

"So it wasn't a dream? It really happened!" I grunted and looked at her.

"Why are you so docile? Come to think of it when did we have Tigers around here?"

I tilted my head on one side and looked at her; she looked at me and smiled slowly relaxing.

"You seem friendly, almost tame." She looked more carefully at me and stared deep into my eyes. I looked away.

"You have the same coloured eyes as a friend of mine" she said this. She smiled and looked down at me again.

"You won' hurt me will you?" she said almost to herself than to me. I lay still. "I hope I don't die from this" again she said this more to her self than to me.

She rolled over on to her side and slowly reached out a shaky pale white hand towards me. I looked her in the eye and looked up at her hand. I nuzzled my nose up against it and she sighed. Her hand rubbed my head more in relief than in fear. Letting out a laugh Shannon moved closer towards me, I licked her hand and she smiled and my rough tongue rubbed against her smooth hand.

"Do you live here? I hope so; please stay with me for a bit." I grunted and she smiled at me. For the next few hours she lay there. She whispered thank-you's to some god or another for me but she never left my side. I got up and padded to edge of the grass. I looked out to her bike that lay on the grass verge.

"That's my motor bike" getting up I followed her to the edge of the long grass that divided the forest from the road. I kept low in case I was spotted, but Shannon didn't seem to notice. She got to her bike and rubbed my fore head. Stay safe I thought.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow" she said and with that she got on her bike and left. I looked about. All was silent as I watched the bike roar off into the distance, I turned around and trudged back into the long grass, in a second I was gone.

Chapter 5: Discovery

Over the next few weeks I spent more and more time with Shannon. Weeks turned into months and soon it was winter, she had decided that I should have a name. She spent ages thinking of one, the right one. Then finally she came up with one: Kato. I have no idea why she chose that name she liked it and if it made her happy, I would not change it. I was in two minds about the deception I was a part of. One the one hand my head told me this was the only way I could be near her, the only way I could see her and to actually feel her love. But my heart was sagging in my chest. This was not fair on her, she believed I was something I was not, and the fact she told me everything was even more heart wrenching. From her problems, to her secrets, she would ramble on and I would smile and purr at her. If I was to be honest, a part of me was appalled by hiding from her like this, but I was far too scared of losing her, or of destroying all my family's hard work. A single question was running round in my heart a madly, banging on every pulse, screaming to be answered.

"If you love her, why can't you show her who you are?"

I was ashamed of myself and I just couldn't take hiding and lying to her any longer. I decided that I'd tell her the truth of who I was, no more hiding, no more shame, no more lies.

The day I chose was sunny. Birds tweeted in the trees and the rustle of the long grass hung in the background like a soft base line. We wondered through the wood for hours, turning this way and that, getting totally lost, only to find ourselves again. Finally we came to rest at a grand, gnarled-looking, old oak tree

"You know Kato" Shannon said "I've often wondered whether you can understand me" she looked at me and I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye

"I've been able to understand you for a long time Lea" I said. She looked shocked; she was almost too stunned to speak, she stroked my head with her hand and looked deep into my eyes. "You're not scared?" I asked.

"No. somehow I knew you weren't the normal Tiger." She stroked the side of my face gently and kissed my forehead. I looked at her with my big blue eyes.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Not what" I morphed back into my normal Shadow self. Looking down in shame I continued, "But whom"

Lea said nothing for a while then,

"Jake?" she asked. I turned my head away shameful of myself.

"Jake? it is you." Still I said nothing. I got up and looked at her.

"You must hate me, all this time you've been talking to something that you thought was one thing but turns out was another, I'm sorry that I let you down" I started to walk away from her.

"Jake!" she called out. I turned around and looked at her. She stood up now and was looking at me. She walked over and took my hand. "I don't hate you Jake, I'm just a bit freaked out because I just found out the guy who I fancy most in the world can turn into this Tiger who I've been telling everything, But I don't hate you I'm just confused." She sat back down again and I followed suit. I looked at her.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm just glad that I'm not going mad because I am friends with a talking Tiger" I laughed, Shannon was possibly the only person who ever made me smile. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Lea" I started "would you-"

"Go out with you? Yes." She answered.

"I was going to say would you like to come round mine for dinner but that is also good" I said. She looked sheepish. "Can I ask you something? If I promise not to be scared or think of you differently?" she asked

"Go for it" I said.

"What exactly are you?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"I am, well. I'm a Shadow" I said

"a What?" she asked.

"A Shadow. Don't worry; I'll take you to my family. My father can explain better than I can

I drove with Shannon back to my house. On the way I tried to explain what a shadow was. Surprisingly she was not alarmed by the fact that, basically, my family and I were part of a species of aliens that could drain this planet dry of blood quicker than you could ever imagine. By the time we got to the house she was turning up the collar of her coat.

"Trust me when I say, you don't need to do that" I said turning it down for her.

"So your family won't drain me then?" she asked.

"Depending what mood my father's in" after seeing she didn't get the joke I quickly added "no we get our blood from the hospital's supply, the mortician is my uncle. You've nothing to worry about." She still looked scared, so I took her hand firmly in mine "I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you. Personally I think you'll enjoy it, my sister's a laugh." Shannon smiled but held onto my hand tightly.

"Seems an age since I was last here" Shannon said nervously, I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and put my arm around her.

"Don't worry, it's still the same"

My house was modern; overlooking Santa Cruz it had wonderful views. To the north there were mountains, south and east forest and to the west the Pacific Ocean which stretched out as far as the eye could see. As Shannon walked in my mother appeared at the door.

"Thank goodness your safe I was beginning to worry-" she stopped mid sentence as Shannon stepped out from behind me, but quickly recovered. "Ah hello Shannon I haven't seen you in ages. So nice of you to drop in for"

"Err. Yes ma'am" Shannon replied.

"Now, now, none of that," Mum said, "Just call me Judy, its fine. To be honest I really hate formalities." She noticed Shannon was still nervous and gave her a smile. She looked at me and I nodded to tell her that Shannon knew but wouldn't give us away. Mother physically relaxed at this and turned to Shannon. "You've nothing to be worried about my dear," she said, "we've already eaten." she laughed and this time it was Shannon's turn to relax. Just then Dad walked in.

"Ahhhh Shannon, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you again" he said trying hard not to show his surprise, "How are you my dear"

"I'm good thank-you Mr Hunter" she said. Dad spotted her holding my hand as quickly added

"Tony, please, calls me Tony."

"Oh, err, ok" Shannon stammered. Turning on his heel Dad suddenly said

"Jake why not give Shannon a tour of the house?" I nodded and gestured for Shannon to give me her coat.

"Come on" I said cheerily "lets go snooping." As Shannon walked off I mouthed a thank-you at my parents. Mum raised her eye brows and Dad smiled and laughed. And I knew I would hear hell when Shannon had left.

I took Shannon around the house talking to her about a range of different subjects. We started to walk up the stairs and Shannon stopped. Lining the stairs were a Photos. Some in HD some in black and white and some painted.

"So this is your family" she asked.

"Yeah it's kind of a joke between us" I said

"Which ones you?" she asked I smiled and pointed to a grainy black and white photo

"1942" I said "I was only 16; I had joined up for the war against the Germans. I was born in an English war zone by my mother, 11th November 1942." Shannon gasped and I offered her a sly but friendly smile "don't worry. I got my own back" Shannon shuddered and I smiled "But that is a story for another time"

We ended up in my room. I pushed open the door and watched her walk in.

"And this is my, err, room. I would say bedroom but as Shadows don't sleep, I've, err, no need for a bed." She smiled and looked around.

"You've got an amazing room." Shannon breathed "to be honest you've got an amazing house"

"Thank-you" I said. I indicated over towards a chair so she took a seat. I looked across at her.

"I guess you've got a lot of questions." She nodded "well I can promise to answer them all but I can't promise I won't confuse you. But not here, not now."

"Ok" she said. And that was that.

Chapter 6: A Telling Off

After Shannon left, all hell broke loose. Mum was first, she could not understand how I could be so selfish as to bring Shannon into our world.

"How could you be so stupid!" she fumed,

"Mum I love her and trust her with our secret" I protested

"Love, ha! What do you know about love?" Mum was in full rage mode now "Shadows and breathers should not fall in Love! It only ever ends badly. And how could you put our very secret at risk? You know if this ever got out then we would be hunted like rats, we would have to move again! And it would have all been your fault! Shannon seems like such a sweet girl! How could you have the audacity to tell her about us? Our clan is a secret! A Secret! Do you even know what that is? You just wait until your father talks to you! I just can't believe how stupid you were!" at that moment Dad walked in,

"I think Jake wasn't stupid at all" he said and Mum just lost it

"How can you say he wasn't stupid? He brought a breather, that we haven't vetted, INTO OUR WORLD!" Mum was screaming now, but suddenly she went very calm, "And you say that isn't stupid. He has put our entire family in jeopardy and if we have to move once more I don't know where we would go!"

"Jake wasn't stupid" Dad repeated, "thoughtless yes, reckless yes, but stupid, no." he turned and looked me in the eye and said slowly "you say you love her. Do you"

"Yes Dad" I said trying not to sound like an idiot "I love her with all my heart"

"You are telling the truth. I believe that you're truly in love with this Lea" said my father slowly, "I would have liked to have been told about your little affair but" he looked across at Mum, still fuming on the couch "I understand why you kept it quiet"

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mum

"There isn't much we can do. I have read her mind and she has no intention of splitting on us" he looked back to me again and slowly blinked. "I am going to let you have your little girlfriend. If only to show you how Shadow and breather relationships don't work" this got me really frustrated, and I snapped. If I'm honest I don't cry very often, if at all, but this, this was different. Being told that this relationship wasn't going to work was tearing me up inside.

"How do you know that me and Shannon won't last?" I bellowed at my parents, tears raging in my eyes as I continued, "how? You don't know that at all! You're just saying that. I like her and she likes me back and it will last!" with that I ran from the house and climbed on to the roof.

The silver eyes of heaven hung, suspended in a sea of oily blackness, like a silver flower. It was dark and the stars were twinkling high above in the oily darkness. There was a soft breeze that whipped over the mountains and rolled over the roof. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out onto the beach. The moon was creating a shimmering path of silver across the slightly rippling waters of the Pacific Ocean. I was angry, why was I not aloud a girlfriend? What rules said I was not aloud? Why can't they just be happy for me? A tear drop snaked down my cheek. I left it be. A noise on the roof made me look round. It was Kelsey. My sister and I don't get on most of the time, but if I'm ever up set she always tries to lend a hand. And this was definitely one of those times.

"they only do it because they care you know," she said, sitting down beside me, " its not that they don't want you to be happy." She held out her hand and my tear drop jumped to her finger. "they certainly did not mean to cause these."

I looked at Kelsey and she pulled me into a hug. Her arms felt warm and safe and soon I want crying any more.

In no time at all we were back at school. Everyone was together again and it was life as normal. Some other things had changed over the weeks away from the school. James had plucked up the courage to ask out Sasha and they seemed really happy together. The entire group was happy and for the first few weeks of school life was good. All of us were reunited after the long time away and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Shannon seemed to be happy, same with Sasha and James. But suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, Shannon got taken out of lesson. We thought she would come back after a few minutes. She didn't come back. Not for the whole day. The next day was the same. No show. She didn't come to school that day, or the next. She must have been off school for nearly a week. I sent almost a hundred texts, and I never got a reply. Not one, which was weird because she always replied, no matter what. When she didn't turn up for school on Monday, I knew things where seriously wrong.

Rumours started going round the school, a bad cold, flu. The more I thought about it the more my stomach knotted. By Friday, I was incredibly worried and decided that I would go and see her

After a trip to the nurse complaining of a stomach ache, I was soon sent home. I was at Shannon's house in a flash and I ran up the front steps of her house. I banged on the door. No answer. I looked around, the house was dead. There wasn't the slightest sign on life anywhere. Her parent's car wasn't in the driveway which was weird especially if their daughter was ill. I ended up thinking she was at the hospital; I walked back to my bike and turned back to the house, just as a curtain fell into back place. I thought it was Shannon but I wasn't sure. Some how I had to get inside, even if it was just to look around a bit. I morphed into a black cat, jumped the fence and slipped in the cat flap in the back door. I walked around. Her house was like a bomb shell. Cloths everywhere, crisp packets and magazines scattered the floor, pictures covered the floor like a carpet and the sink was piled high with dishes. The T.V was going downstairs, but no was watching it. I stopped and looked around. Ears twitching, I listening for any sound of life but I got nothing. Nothing moved. Why was the house in such a mess? My tail waved in the air. A sound from upstairs made me jump. I padded up the stairs and stood still. The noise was all around me but I couldn't fix where it was coming from. I noticed a door slightly open. Claws at the ready I crept inside.

Lea was lying on the bed, face berried in a pillow. Her hair was a mess and the content of her wardrobe was strewn across the floor. She was surrounded by pictures of her family. They were everywhere; on the floor, on the bed, one had even become lodged in her hair. I jumped up on the bed next to her, and sat on my haunches beside her head.

"What happened Shannon?" I said. She jumped and looked up at me. Her eyes where blood shot with crying and there was the smell of salt on her face. I licked her face lovingly and looked at her. She looked a mess, her hair was knotted and her mascara was in streaky lines down her face.

"They're gone Jake" she said. Her face was the very picture of misery. A tear rolled down her cheek and I whipped it with my tail.

"Who Shannon?" I asked although I already new the answer

"My family" she sobbed "all of them Mum and Dad. I've no-one left. No auntie or uncle. No cousins or Grand parents. I've got no one."

"Your wrong Shannon, you've got me, and you always will do." I purred from within my black cat self and snuggled closer into her. I could smell the metallic, smell of her tears and taste the salt on her skin. She was curled up in what seemed an impregnable ball. Fingers grasping her shoulders, knees tucked into an old t-shirt that I guessed belonged to her mother. I wriggled and twisted and pushed and strained and soon I was pressed up against her chest. I pushed my soft, fury, head up against her chin and looked up with my Topaz diamond-shaped eyes. She holds me tight and I purr affectionately at her.

"Now tell me," I say in my softest voice, "what has happened?" at first Shannon says nothing at all, but I can see it building up in her throat. Suddenly she pulls the words together and starts to tell me everything. "You remember when I got taken out of lessons?" she started; I nodded slowly, but never broke eye contact.

"Well they took me into the head masters office and sat me down. The Sheriff was there and our head of year. They all looked too solemn as if something had happened that was really bad. I don't know what but I could see it in their eyes." She stifled a sob and carried on, "the Sheriff was the first to speak. "Miss Perry" he said and suddenly I knew I was in trouble. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." As Shannon continued I could see the sadness in her eyes. Her whole world lay in ruins around her. The sheriff had told them that there had been a car crash on the interstate. Apparently it was big, but right in the middle of it had been Shannon's parents. Terrible images invaded my head. The twisted mash of a car the lifeless bodies of Mr and Mrs Perry by the side of the road, blood staining the pavement about them. I couldn't stand it any more. I crawled out of Shannon's arms and morphed back into my normal, human self. Pulling Shannon into a hug, I realise that I too am crying. If the images in my head are anything like the ones obviously tormenting Shannon then I know she must be close to the brink. Another tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my lap.

"They gave me the two weeks off to grieve my loss." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and broke down in my arms. She buried her head into my jacket and just cried.

"oh Shannon" I said. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I could say.

"I've got no-one left Jake" she said between sobs "no parents, no cousins, no grandparents, no nothing! I'm too young to be left here on my own. They said I was to be put into the system. Unless I could find a home in the next couple of weeks" she had stopped crying now but her breath was still ragged and fractured. "Now you see how I've no-one left. No parents, no nothing. I am totally alone."

We stayed embraced in silence for hours, Shannon occasionally stifling her tears. It was now almost midnight and the moon shone through the window illuminating Shannon in a pool of silver, making her long black hair shimmer down her back like a dark river. After a long while I spoke. My idea was preposterous but it was worth a shot.

"you have me you know," I say quietly. The moon momentarily disappeared in the clouds, its light in the darkest corners of the room. Swiftly the light returned and I saw a mixture of sadness, hope, despair, and joy play along the sweeping curves of her face. Again the room was plunged into darkness.

"I can't live with you. I'm too different."

"Now that is where you're wrong." I smiled at her and gave her a sly little wink.

Chapter 7: Part of the Family

"There is a secret ritual amongst my kind. A ritual that has helped Shadows survives through all these years."

"What are you talking about Jake?" asked Shannon, slightly confused not even daring to hope.

"You could become one of us. A shadow. We would forever be together. Shannon, you've got me, and you'll always have me. I'm not going to leave your side. We'll stay together yeah?" she smiled sadly and bowed her head. I lifted up her chin and looked into her brown eyes "partners in crime?" I asked and for the first time in days she looked me in the eye and smiled

"Partners in crime" she echoed

"I would have to convince my dad" I said wearily. Suddenly a voice exploded from the shadows.

"He does not need convincing!" it shouted, as a shadowy figure stepped from the shadows, "I am the monster that you obviously think I am." It was dad. How long had he been there? How much had he heard?

"Mr Hunter." Shannon exclaimed

"It's nice to see you too," he said, cheerily, but now his voice was full of sorrow, "My soul mourns for your loss dear Shannon, I too had my parents crawly taken from me when I was a….." he paused in search of the right word, finally making up his mind he continued "child. And even to this day, some six hundred and forty of your years later, I still miss them terribly." Shannon let my dad stand her up and looked deep into his eyes, "my dear," dad said "there is indeed a ritual, but its secret has been a closely guarded secret for generations. So I can not permit you to be conscious, even if I were to go through with this."

"Oh," Shannon's face dropped, her hopes seeming too have been dashed. My dad thought hard for a few minutes. I wondered what he was thinking. He almost certainly was weighing up his options. Finally he spoke and when he did, it was passive and cold.

"My child, you must understand that, if you are to choose this road, there is no going back, no way to become normal again. It is something that you must want with all your heart." He eyes went black and Shannon sub-consciously took a step back, "so, my child, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shannon didn't even need to think about it.

"I am," she said quietly, "I am ready, willing, and would want nothing more". Shannon's eyes were locked with my fathers and he surrendered.

"Collect your things. Pack only what is needed and you could not live without. When this is done, come to the house. I'm sure that Jake will help you pack." With that he turned to the door, "I'll leave normally this time," he smiled and left.

For the next few hours Shannon and I packed. Shannon flew about the house, finding photos and odd things that I did not understand. I new I had to do something so I had a nosey about the house. It was a grand building; a large ornate landscape picture lined the wall of the lounge. I looked at the picture; it looked like a painting, the detail was amazing. A large moon shone down on a watery snake that slipped and slithered down the rocky ragged mountains. There was someone looked on the river as the moon painted dazzling silver scales up the surface. The oily black sea of a sky speckled with tiny pinpricks of light. The scene took my breath away. It looked so familiar, it was almost unnerving. Shannon came and stood beside me,

"That was my grandpa's," she said, "do you like it?"

"I think it's beautiful," I said breathed

"Hmmm"

"Are you almost ready?" I asked. I looked around the house was looking a little more presentable. It was quite different to the bomb shell I'd arrived to.

"Yeah I'm good" said Shannon, sporting a large rucksack, "I'm ready." I held out my hand and felt her take it. As we walked back to my bike, Shannon took one last look back at the house.

"I'll miss this place," she said, sadly,

"yeah but it isn't going anywhere you can come visit any time you like," I said cheerily, "it is yours remember."

"I guess," she said. she slipped on the Helmet and linked her arms around my waist as I pulled out onto the driveway.

"You're sure you don't want your bike?" I asked

"Positive," she said then she fell silent. I didn't push her. In no time home rolled into view. Parking my bike we walked into the house. My Dad greeted us with a smile,

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked Shannon

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"Please follow me" my mother said, and they disappeared into dad's Study.

I waited for almost four hours. Every now and then Dad or Kelsey would sit by my side but they knew it was no use. They knew I was worried about Shannon. It was true; I had a million questions running through my head like crazed bulls.

What power would she have?

Would she be different?

Would she still like me?

Would she survive the transition? I had heard survival rates aren't good?

Mum walked out of the study, Shannon draped in her arms, my heart feared the worse. I jumped up and ran over

"Shannon!" I shouted but dad calmed me down.

"Hush Jake," he said, "she is only sleeping." He explained, I was slumped back on the chair as a wave of Relief flooded over me. A strange thought came over me,

"I didn't think that Shadows slept?" I said

"New-borns do son" dad explained as Mum carried Shannon up stairs.

"When can I see her?" I asked him softly.

"In the morning, but for now you must let her rest; she has been through an awful lot these past few days."

I followed mum up stairs and sat down by Shannon's side. She was in one of our old spare rooms. It was quite big, a King bed dominated the most of the room, and tucked up against the western wall there was a large fireplace with the ashes of old fires still nestled in the hearth floor. It was strange to see her lying there. She was calm. At peace. Her hands were placed delicately on stomach and her jet black hair blossomed out, forming a pillow around her head. She looked like a princess form one of your bed time fairly tales. Pulling up a chair by the window I sat their and watched over her. I could no longer hear the soothing tone of her heart beat, she was a shadow.

Then right before my eyes the shadows around me began to move towards her. I looked around; they were all creeping slowly towards her, covering her like a blanket. I knew it was about to begin. The darkness was slowly seeping into her, filling her with the shadows power. Suddenly she started to shake violently, I jumped up and backed towards the door, I watched as more dark power soaked into her, through every pour. Eventually the shaking calmed and the shadows receded. I moved towards her, a single strand of dark energy was criss-crossing about her body, forming dark figure of eights across her chest. It weaved itself amongst her fingers and laced her arms. Slowly it came to rest on her eyes. I watched as it slowly sunk into her eyes, as soon as it vanished, Shannon began to glow with a pulsing bright red light. By now I was completely engrossed. Shannon slept for another 6 hours but the red glow kept pulsing. As the colour died away, she started to wake up. She tossed and turned and rolled over to face me. I held her hands as her eyes fluttered open. She saw me and gave a grunt and a smile. I kissed her forehead, the metallic taste of sleep lingering in my mouth.

"What happened?" she asked, groggily. I looked into her eyes; the emerald green was now a golden brown. I smiled

"I think," I said, "you're now one of us." I gave her a hug. At that moment dad walked in, carrying a cup of something slightly resembling a thick tomato soup.

"Why hello Shannon," he said, giving a flash of white teeth, "I'm glad your awake. How are you?"

"I think I'm ok," she said, "freezing, but ok. Could you put the fire on" she asked pointing at the hearth. Dad walked over and put it on. A rocket of flame shot from the hearth and latched itself onto Shannon's hand, lacing around her fingers. She screamed and I darted forward but dad held me back.

"Help," Shannon shrieked "help me!" my dad looked amazed for an instant but quickly recovered.

"Just tell it to go out" he said calmly.

"What?!" asked Shannon amazed

"Tell it to go out" dad repeated. Shannon looked amazed but calmed her self and stared at the flames writhing about her fingers.

"Out" she said, her voice quivering slightly in alarm. The serpent of flame immediately died. Nobody spoke for a while until Shannon broke the silence "What… what just happened? How did it happen?"

"I think," said dad uncertainly, "you… you're an Elemental…"

"A what?" she asked

"A shadow who can bend elements" He said "its said there can only be five at one time" he breathed.

I smiled

"Welcome to the family" said Kelsey at the door.

Chapter 8: Summoning

It took Shannon about six months to master herself. There was a lot to learn, controlling speed, eye colour, strength, our craving for Human blood. Shannon took to being a shadow like a duck to water. She took on-board my father's instructions, developing cunning and skill unlike anything I'd ever seen. As she grew in skill she grew in confidence, trying out new things with her fiery power. But one day she accessed a power that I had only heard about in fairy tails and legends, the sacred power of Fuego Ru.

If you believe such stories, Fuego Ru was one of the five Elementals of Nadovin, our planet. Guarded by five Seekers they kept the peace and prosperity swelling throughout our glorious land. But one day, they all disappeared, lost for millennia, until darkness wound its way into Nadovin's path, the Elikai. They brought on a war that lasted twenty two years. Some say the Elikai came as huge, three-headed beasts, others that they were the daemons of out past, all we know for real is that they took our civilisation to the brink of meltdown. They tore apart our villages, burnt our cities to the ground. Our armies fought gallantly but they were without power and lacked strategy. The Elikai swept across the planet like a tidal wave, until only the mighty city of Alac-Ba stood between the demise of our people. In desperation, Lord of shadows, Kalief Ac-sana-moon called upon the Seekers and Elementals by sacrificing his one and only son to them. This sacrifice was said to be so powerful it called forth all five elementals and all five seekers form beyond the reaches of normal beings. Fuego Ru was the fire Elemental, Tierra San was Earth, Agua Frost was the water, and Viento Roge was our wind. Finally, Cielo Star, ruler of the element sky and leader of elementals. These were the legendary Elementals and they were our salvation. Together the Seekers and the armies of Nadovin gathered enough numbers to take on the Elikai head on. Taking back the ground lost to the enemy, regaining courage and power like never before. Finally the armies came face to face with leader of the Elikai armies, Lord Thoroar Axeager. He was the one who struck fear into the hearts of the bravest of soldiers. On Shadows mount they stormed, here was the place of the greatest battle of all the war. Both armies were great in numbers and in power. It was as if they were a man and his reflection, the same in every way, were fighting for control. For two days and two nights the armies stood until only a handful of each side still stood. It was then Axeager made his appearance. All seemed lost, but still the brave few left fought on, even though the attempts were futile. Then the sun dawned and on the hill stood all the Elementals. The remaining Elikai were struck with fear as the elements around them turned on them. After a while the Elementals called the remaining shadows back. Only Axeager was left. Fire, earth, wind, water, and sky descended on the opposing Elikai and within minutes the lord's head was placed on a spike that stayed out side of the castle walls of Alac-Ba. So moved by the Lords sacrifice of blood, the Elementals asked for five newly born children and five golden rings. The lord had the children brought to the elementals, three boys and two girls, along with five newly crafted rings. Each of the elementals cut the palms of their hands and laid them on the hearts of children. They made a promise to the lord, whenever Nadovin was in the greatest peril, the Elementals would answer, and lead her to safety once more. With that each of the elementals enveloped the rings. The children gained the powers of the elements and were worshiped as gods. But one day, both children and rings disappeared, six weeks before the revolution, and the old ways were lost.

That is… if you believe such stories. But Shannon was ecstatic. The idea of being special thrilled her and slowly she became more in touch with her powers. The more she learnt the more powerful she became. She has some cool party tricks. She could light candles by waving at them, she could maker herself appear to be alight, she could even melt steel but the coolest thing is probably her ring. It all happened a few days after her turning. Mum had seemed pretty down over the past few days and I was beginning to wonder why. Kelsey and Shannon grew incredibly close very quickly and it was clear she looked up to her as much as she did to me. They would have frequent chats and seemed to tell each other every thing. But slowly Shannon became aware of mums distress. Pulling her aside they talked. In hushed voices, as tears fell from both sides. After an hour they seemed to have had things worked out and mum seemed a bit less stressed.

"so we're ok?" asked Shannon looking at mum with a worried look on her face.

"yes," sighed my mother, "as much as I miss my powers, your worth them. You're like me when I was young, and I respect that."

"I still don't understand why though?" Shannon said softly.

"I… I don't know" said mum, staring into somewhere between the window and reality, "something about you seemed right and some how, I knew it was the right thing to do."

"cheesy as it sounds, I promise I wont let you regret this." Shannon promised, a hard look plastered over her elegant face.

"I know you wont darling" mum said, "but there is one last thing you must have"

Shannon looked confused but mum reassured her with a smile. She dragged Shannon to her feet and pulled her along the corridor towards the study. I morphed into a mouse and scurried after them, soft paws skittering over the woollen carpet. I squeezed under the door and climbed onto a book case. Shannon stood in front of mum as mum put a small metal dragon on her hand. The detail was incredibly realistic, every scale, beautifully carved. Everything forms the spiky tail to the vicious fangs that lined the jaws. On its tail was an inscription but the words were not English. It looked like Arabic but it wasn't.

"What is it?" asked Shannon perplexed.

"Just watch," said mum as she smiled. Suddenly, with a jolt, the dragon came to life. It looked up at Shannon with its cold metallic eyes and shook itself down. Shannon jumped so high she threatened to drop the little creature. It looked about again and mum handed it a small red orb. It took it in its jaws and crawled around to Shannon's ring finger. It leapt on and wrapped its tail tightly around the finger, and froze.

"What…What was that?" asked Shannon in shock.

"this is yours now," she said, looking softly through tired eyes, "the orb it holds gives you power than you have currently. With it you can use the sacred fire to do well, to rebuild as well as destroy."

"I… I don't understand… do well"

"The Orb contains the essence of the phoenix," mum stroked Shannon's face gently, " with it you will do great things."


End file.
